


Cocaine Melting Eyeballs and the Lotus Time Capsule

by translayton



Category: Blueycapsules, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Lotus Hotel and Casino, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: Luggy Mayro never asked to be a half blood. All he wanted in life was to play guitar in his window sill, and go to the sunglasses hut without his parents permission. Thats all he ever wanted to do, until a vampire tried to kill him, and he was swept off to summer camp, and he meets Grelle, Bonby, and Gabe. When the four are sent on a quest, it’ll be up to them to save the world. (Not the world, but that sounds more dramatic.)
Kudos: 1





	Cocaine Melting Eyeballs and the Lotus Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> CW warnings include dysfunctional family and fight scenes. no gore

Chapter One, I meet a disgruntled vampire

I never really understood what was wrong with me, kicked out of every school i had been to, the sun always seemed to be A LITTLE to bright, strange things happening around every corner. 

I never understood all of this, until that fateful day, trapped in the sunglasses hut, when i was fighting with the undead.

My name is Luggy Mayro, and i never asked for any of this. 

It was a fairly normal day, my third day of summer break. Summer in new york was a pretty busy time of year, with everyone coming in for their vacations now that they weren’t burdened with classes. When you’ve lived in the city all your life, you start to lose sight on why people wanna come here so bad. You could take tourist photos of rats carrying entire pizzas down the subway, i guess.

The sunglasses hut was crowded, and inconvenient because i was getting pushed around a lot. But i didnt care, that place was practically like my home. I love sunglasses. I like to collect them, i love how they feel when they sit on the bridge of my nose. My dad says that if he ever saw me without my favorite pair of red sunglasses, he would wonder if i was the same person. 

I was looking at a pair of bright green sunglasses, when someone bumped into me. I don’t know why, but that particularly shove ticked me off, almost because it felt purposeful.

“Watch where you’re going, will you?” I snapped, clutching the shades tightly. My anger washed away quickly, replaced with confusion when i saw who was looking back at me. 

He was a tall and thin man, which wasn’t the most surprising thing, sure. What was surprising was the fact that he was dressed head to toe in winter clothing. None of which matched, if you’re wondering. He had a blinding red hat on his head, a yellow polka dot scarf, orange sweater, black trench coat, he looked like he was wearing at LEAST three pairs of pants, and clunky green boots.

He looked like a traffic light, or the human personification of a leprechauns rainbow. 

“What was that?” Leprechauns rainbow growled, flashing a deadly glare my way. He was holding his own pair of sunglasses, which were beige, as if he was trying to wear as many colors on himself as he could. “You better watch who youre talking to, luggy mayro. Time is running out for you. If you stall any longer, you’ll be dead meat before you know it.” 

How did he.. Know my name? I was caught off guard, to paralyzed to even notice him walk away. What was that..? Dead meat? Was sunglasses really THAT serious? I put what i had on my hand back on the rack, and pushed my way out of the store and back onto the sidewalk, looking around frantically.

When i thought it would be a safe time to cross the street, i did so in a half walk, half jog fashion. 

My mind swarmed with questions and concerned, paranoid with every step i took. I tried to stop myself from looking over my shoulder, knowing subconsciously that i already looked suspicious enough. I didn’t need anyone to think that i had stolen something, or that i was running from a cop. There were a few people in the neighborhood that had seen me do that, ironically enough. Neither my mom or Dad would be happy if i was accused of doing it again. 

Besides that, i still didn’t understand what had just happened; And i dont think my mom or dad would believe me if i had told them about it. And if they did, i didn’t wanna bother them with another weird event of the year.

Despite just wanting a quiet and normal life for me and my family, i had the bad habit of attracting weirdness into my parents' and my life. Like the time when we went to the petting zoo, and my dad was chased down by a flock of angry swans, or the time when i brought home a raven when i was seven, to name a few. 

I finally got back to my apartment complex. I sat down on the staircase leading up to the door, and rested my head in my hands. My mom wouldn’t be home yet, she worked late. My dad would be getting home SOON, so i had a little bit of time to think. I was excited to see my mom. This morning, she ate breakfast with me, which made me think that today was something important. She usually grabbed a piece of fruit and left quickly. But she seemed off this morning, at the same time. We ate in silence, and when i finally asked what today was, she told me we were going somewhere tonight. 

I had crossed my fingers at the time, hoping it was something simple like going to a restaurant as a family, or going to rent a movie. I would wish later that i had just stayed home, or spontaneously combusted on the spot. 

I continued to reflect on what had happened, until my dads car pulled up and i got up from my spot on the staircase. He stepped out, a tall and lean man with a strong build. He was a plumber. Do you ever look at someone and immediately think of a job that theyre perfect for? Like you see a nice young adult woman in the grocery store, and you get the impression that they would be a good teacher? Well that was my dad. He looked tired, like his faded violet eyes were eighty years old instead of 40.

“Hey.” He droned tiredly, “Did you lose your house key or something?” He raised an eyebrow, pushing past to open the door.

“No.” I mumbled, “I was just sitting there.”   
  
He unlocked the door, holding it open so I could go inside. “Oh. OK.”   
  


I rolled my eyes, going inside quickly and not waiting up. I unlocked the door to our apartment, using my OWN housekey, and then went to my room quickly. I didn’t mind my dad, most of the time. I just had my own anger issues, and sometimes he was just SUPER annoying. It felt like we didn’t real have the best bond, like i wasn’t even his kid sometimes. He said he loved me, but my mom told me that sometimes “I love yous” were empty. When she said that, i realized that it felt like every “I love you” from my father was an obligation and a lie, and not a truth. 

My room was perfect for me, it had space to put my guitar, room for a dresser, and my bed. Behind the front of my bed was a window with an opening to sit in, and outside of that was the fire escape. I have unapologetically used that fire escape to sneak out multiple times over the past year, but promise not to tell anyone. 

The window sill was definitely my favorite part of my room, i loved to sit on it and lean back on the pillows i had put there, strumming on my guitar for however long i felt like until i drifted off to sleep. 

That was another thing I loved to do. Play guitar. I could play guitar all day if I wanted to, I loved how it kept my fingers busy. Sometimes people point out how i would even be pretending to play guitar with the air, then i get embarrassed and tell them to shut up. I have my own guitar, my mom found it for me. It was an axe guitar that I painted to have the word illegal on it, because my mom told me that wherever she had found it that it still had the tag on it. I hope my mom didn't steal a guitar, I doubt she did, but the mental image was pretty funny. 

I sat on the window sill with my guitar, strumming the chords mindlessly and not paying attention to the outside world. I wanted to do this all summer sometimes. Just lock myself in my room and have no one bother me; it sounded like the ideal world sometimes, but sometimes it sounded like my worst nightmare. 

I was to abosrbed in what i was doing, that i had completely lost the outside world. 

“HEY.” 

I swore i jumped about five feet into the air. Outside my window was the weird winter clothes guy from before. “What the hell?” I shouted, falling off of the sill and moving back towards my bedroom door. “What are you doing here?! How do you know-” I hissed, before pulling on the door handle and rushing out into the hallway. “Dad. Dad! Help!” I yelled, running to the kitchen and slamming into him.

“Ow- Damn It Luggy! What is it?” he sighed, putting down the knife he was using to cut some vegetables and raising a judgemental eyebrow. 

“Theres someone-” I started, speaking a million miles a minute, but i was cut off.

“Luggy, i don’t have time for this right now. Can we talk about it later?” My dad sighed, leaving towards a different room.

UGH!!! I clenched my fists, going towards to counter and sneaking the knife off it. I swore i could hear more clunking around in my room. If that tricky no good vampire was messing with my stuff, i had some choice words.

I Went back to my room, and was met with a swift tackle to the ground.

“LUGGY MAYRO!” The coat clad weirdo shouted. 

“How do you know my name!” I Demanded, shoving him off and running to the opposite end of the room, brandishing the knife shakily. 

“DIE!” The coat man said helpfully in response. He lunged forward again, but i side stepped carefully, and he plunged into the window, his hat getting skewed across the room. He hissed in agony, looking around frantically while hitting his head. I squinted, trying to focus while he moved around. Was he.. smoking? On fire?

“What are you? Some kind of…” Vampire. It made sense! He was wearing the stuff to protect himself from the sun! All i had to do was try and get all that stuff off him.. Somehow.

And do it before mom got home, and clean it all up before dad noticed.

While the vampire was still disoriented, i lunged towards him with my knife and landed on his back. I held the knife to his neck while i pulled at his coat, trying to see if he would spark anymore.

“OFF!! GET OFF ME YOU USELESS AND HORRIBLE MORTAL!!” The vampire demanded, thrashing around. 

“Be quiet!” I scolded, getting the coat off and rolling across the floor. The vampire continued to hiss and smolder, clutching himself tightly. 

He let out a final scream, before the sunlight pierced through his chest, and he cracked apart into a million pieces, and then disengrating into ash.

“Wh-” I wondered, looking at all the dust on my floor. What had just happened? Was i hallucinating? My door creaked open, and i looked up towards my mother, who looked even more confused than i did. “..Luggy?” 

“Mom!” I exclaimed, “I can explain, i swear!!” I waved my hands around frantically, kicking the knife away with my foot. “I just-i uh-” I struggled to find a good convincing lie.

“Theres no need to explain.” She sighed, “I knew this day would come. Lets go outside, alright?”   
  


I should probably give a quick intro for my mom, before we get to the big stuff. Her name is Toddeth Mayro, shes a tall and plump woman with long and pretty blond hair she ties into even prettier braids. She looks like princess peach from mario, which she jokes about all the time. Shes a flight attendant, and everything she does is in kind nature. The only not so great thing about her is that her and Dads marriage isnt going the best. Its going pretty sucky actually. But its alright. She always tries to be optimistic, so i will for her too. 

Me and mom were sitting on the stairs outside, and she was looking at the ground solemnly. It reminded me of this morning, but she didn’t seem as one edge. She just seemed lost. Lost and confused, like when you stop paying attention in class and your teacher suddenly announces that you need to get in your groups for a project that makes up 90% of your grade. “Uhm…” She started, looking out at the street, “Where do i even start..?” She wondered, rubbing her eyes. 

I waited patiently, picking up some rocks that had fallen off the stairs and throwing them at a tree. What was she getting at? Why was she so calm about the ash in my room?   
  


“You fought a monster today?” She asked, glancing over at me and pushing her large glasses up her nose. 

“You’ve fought one too?” I asked impulsively, only realizing how stupid it sounded until after i said it. 

“Oh-! No, no.” She chuckled, “I’ve just- I’ve heard about it.” She explained, “Like- i was warned. And if they’re finding you at your house then- well…” She frowned, “I think I’m gonna send you to summer camp.”   
  


I had never been to a summer camp in my life. “What? No way! I don’t want to go to summer camp, don’t i have a say in it?” I argued quickly, anger rising with every word until it felt like i would start punching a tree. “You can’t send me away because of one guy! Aren’t you gonna DO something about it? Shouldn’t the police know?!” I still felt myself getting angrier, and i couldn’t tell if this was a valid burst of anger, or one of those weird mood swings.

“Luggy, focus.” My mom said sternly, “It’s not what you think it is. They would be able to explain it better then i ever could.” She rubbed her forehead, “You’ll understand more when you get there, ok?” She offered weakly. “We’re gonna leave later tonight. If you want to pack, i advise you to.” She got up, and gave me a tight hug. “Things are going to be ok.” She kissed the top of my head, and then went back inside. 

_   
  


That night, me and my mother left at around 7:30 at night. The ride wouldn’t be long, she said, just about an hour or so. I had packed a few pairs of clothes, my sunglasses, and my guitar. Not much, but its what felt essential to me. I stared out the window, feeling empty. I felt like my mom didn’t really wanna send me away, sure, but i also couldn’t help but wish i knew more. About the vampire, about this summer camp, about what my mother knew. Was it all connected to the other weird stuff? Would there be other kids like me at the camp?

I tapped my fingers on the car impatiently, trying to keep my focus on the fields that were passing by at fast speeds. “How much longer?” I asked finally, after a long hour of driving.

“We’re close.” My mother replied, keeping her gaze ahead. “I can’t go up with you, but i can give you instructions.” She explained, “Theres a hill, and on top of the hill is a large pine tree, do you follow?” 

I nodded, and she continued. “You need to climb the hill, and then get past that pine tree. Then you’ll be safe.”   
  


As if on cue, it started to rain outside. But, it wasn’t so bad. I could see the hill coming up closer in the distance. Closer, closer, until my mother had pulled to a full stop in front of it. 

“Can you walk with me?” I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Sure.” She nodded, opening the car door and stepping out. I followed behind her, lugging out my duffel bag and guitar case with a heave. 

“Goodbye.” She said softly, bringing me in for a hug. “I’ll see you at the end of summer, stay safe, and out of danger.” She warnd, cupping my face and staring at me with pride. “You’re gonna do great things, I know it.” 

“Thanks.” I mumbled half heartedly. I didn’t really understand what she was getting at. I never knew any famous figures or nobel prize winners who got their name at summer camps. 

I waved goodbye to my mom, and started climbing up the hill. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
